Hōmuresu
by Reikon Shiten
Summary: Cada persona es responsable de sus actos... ¿Que responsabilidad tiene todo un pueblo? /—¿Porque siempre tengo que estar solo? /—Ya estás en nuestras manos mocoso, ahora nadie podrá evitar que se haga justicia…
1. Chapter 1

**Desamparados: Hōmuresu**

**Bajo la tormenta.**

Cuatro años habían pasado de aquel trágico día, en el que cientos murieron por el ataque del legendario y más poderoso Biju, Kyubi no Yoko el zorro de las nueve colas. Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea que había sido víctima del misterioso ataque se encontraba reconstruida. Teniendo como líder al experimentado Sarutobi Hiruzen, que no bien librados del peligro sanciono tres leyes obligatorias.

La primera ley prohibía cualquier mención o acusación relacionado al Kyubi en frente de Naruto, además nadie debía revelar que él era el contenedor del zorro, tanto dentro con fuera de la aldea.

La segunda fue impuesta para la protección del pequeño niño, ya que a pesar de asegurar la información habría personas que tratarían de lastimarlo, si no es que se animan a más. Como consecuente, se declaró que cualquier agravio hace él sería tratado como ataque a un aliado, por lo tanto traición y se le aplicaría el castigo correspondiente al mismo.

Y por último la ley de fuego que decía lo siguiente, "la tierra es de todos los que la habitan, si la dañas estarás dañando a tu hogar, lo mismo sucede con los aliados", sacada de aquel dicho "aquel que juega con fuego termina quemándose". Esta no fue muy comprendida por lo que la mayoría no la tenía en cuenta, su significado era un tanto confuso para aquellos que lastimados buscan lastimar.

Al poco tiempo de que sancionaron las leyes, sucedió lo previsible. La población en general de la aldea reclamo con fuerza, a lo que para ello era una notoria injusticia, y pedían a gritos la suspensión de las mismas, para sí librar su venganza contra aquello que los lastimo.

No teniendo más opción el Hokage tuvo que hacer uso de su poder. Mostrando su fuerza y su presencia dejo en claro que todo aquello iba en serio, y si algún temerario rompía su estandarte pronto darían cuenta que tan rápido podía terminar una vida.

Por lo que ahora, en uno de los tantos orfanatos de la aldea, se encontraba un niño de rubios cabellos mirando los cielos oscurecidos por nubes. Sus grandes orbes azules mostraban vacío y tristeza.

—¿Porque siempre tengo que estar solo?

Pregunto el pequeño al aire, sin esperar respuestas ni cambiar su objetivo visual. En sus cuatro años de vida había aprendido muchas cosas, principalmente por el método duro.

Desde que tenía memoria vivía en ese lugar. No tenía amigos porque no se lo permitían, y cualquiera que se le acercase seria castigado por lo que nadie se arriesgaba. Cuando hacía algo mal se lo ignoraba o recriminaba fervientemente, al punto de encerrarlo en un pequeño cuarto oscuro por varios minutos e incluso horas. Y para finalizar, todas las personas que pasaban cerca del orfanato le miraban de una extraña manera, una que hacía que un extraño sentimiento le sofocara las entrañas.

No era para nada tonto, sabía que recibía un trato especial por algún motivo pero no llegaba a descubrirlo. Era demasiado notorio al ver a las personas susurrarse cuando lo veían, y estaba enterado de que él estaba implicado en una ley de la aldea.

Lo había descubierto hace unas semanas. Era de noche y no podía dormir así que simplemente se escabullo de su cuarto. A esa hora ya estaban todos dormidos, o eso se suponía ya que unas voces se escuchaban. Sin poder evitarlo fue tomado por su curiosidad y camino sigilosamente a lugar donde se producía la conversación. Grande fue sorpresa cuando se percató que no era menos que la habitación de la dueña, pero lo que lo escucho lo dejo perplejo y temeroso:

—¿Todavía sigues con eso?… debes soportarlo un poco más… —preguntó retóricamente un hombre de voz ronca, que no conocía.

—Lo sé, pero… sino fuera por esa tonta ley, Naruto… —la voz de la dueña se cortó, por lo que pudo captar como una cachetada.

—Lo llamaste por su nombre… —rugió con voz grave el acompañante, para luego volver a hablar con un tono más tranquilo, —no te dejes engatusar por su apariencia, solo debes aguantar unas cuantas semanas más y nosotros podremos burlar esa ley…

Inconscientemente el niño dio un paso sobre una madera vieja, la que produjo un leve rechinido lo suficientemente alto para parar la conversación. Al pequeño se le helo la sangre cuando empezó sentir pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, sin dar un segundo más a la suerte se largó a correr. Una vez bajo sus sabanas el niño trataba de calmarse. Su corazón se encontraba sumamente agitado, y sudaba torrenciales a causa de la adrenalina y el miedo que tenía.

Una gota de lluvia se impactó sobre su nariz despertándolo de sus recuerdos. Aquel incidente había sucedido hace dos semanas, y si tenía en cuenta aquellas palabras, lo que planeaban estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir y que no podría evitarlo.

Tales pensamientos solo le hundían más en aquella soledad a la que llamaba hogar. No importaba cual fuera el lugar donde se encontrara, siempre estaba solo y no podía hacer nada. Había intentado varias cosas, desde compartir lo poco que tenía hasta buscar la atención de todos con bromas y juegos, pero nada parecía funcionar. Simplemente lo ignoraban y de no poder lo encerraban.

—¿Porque tengo que estar solo?

Volvió a preguntar el pequeño, mientras contaba cuantas veces se había repetido esa pregunta. Sabía que nadie le contestaría porque nadie estaba ahí para hacerlo, y de estarlo ni se inmutarían en responder.

—Porque eres especial…

Una suave y melódica voz fue cantada en su oído derecho, como si de un ángel se tratara. El niño sorprendido volteo al instante, buscando desesperadamente al dueño con su mirada, más no encontró a nadie. Mejor dicho nadie que desconociera, ya que veía que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la encargada del orfanato, guiando a los otros niños a ingresar a la casa para refugiarse de la pronta tormenta.

Sabía que no lo iban a llamar, nunca lo hacían a menos que se encontraran esos sujetos con máscaras en sus rostros. No entendía la razón de aquello, pero suponía que eran encargados de la seguridad o algo por el estilo.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto volvió su vista a las nubes oscuras, que habían tomado el cielo. No le molestaba que no le llamaran, de todos modos la lluvia fresca de primavera le traía calma y paz, como si lo acompañara en la soledad.

—Debes escapar… vienen por ti…

Nuevamente sintió aquella hermosa voz y como la anterior vez, el pequeño busco con su mirada. Su corazón por un leve instante dejo de latir, al ver como cuatro personas se le acercaban con aquella aterradora mirada. No entendía la razón pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba, estaba aterrado e inmóvil.

—Ya estás en nuestras manos mocoso, ahora nadie podrá evitar que se haga justicia…

Aquella voz sin duda era perteneciente del hombre que conversaba con la dueña del orfanato. Entonces lo supo. Comprendió básicamente de que hablaban esa noche, pero no le cabía porque lo despreciaban tanto, si él no había hecho nada para merecer tal rencor.

La lluvia azoto repentinamente sobre la aldea, y pareció despabilar al niño, que de improviso empezó a correr.

A pesar de haberles sacado unos cuantos metros, sus agresores no tardaron en alcanzarlo. Lo agarraron bruscamente de su brazo derecho, deteniéndole y luego lanzarle con fuerza, como a un muñeco indeseado.

Un grito ahogado salió de su pequeña garganta. Su hombro se encontraba dislocado, por primera vez en su vida le estaban pegando y dolía bastante.

Intento escaparse de nuevo, solo para ser levantado de los pelos. El dolor que le causaba le impedía abrir sus ojos, por lo que intentaba soltarse desesperadamente, cosa que logro o eso creyó. El sujeto lo había soltado a propósito para poder patearlo sin ninguna consideración. El pequeño rubio gritaba de dolor mientras rebotaba con el suelo un par de veces, producto del fuerte impacto recibido.

Se encontraba totalmente embarrado, lastimado y mojado. Casi toda la superficie del patio del orfanato era de tierra, por lo que la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba la zona no había tardado en convertirlo en lodo.

El niño desde el suelo levanto la vista, dirigiéndola a sus atacantes. Sus rostros mostraban sonrisas deformadas, y sus ojos gélidos parecían estar complaciéndose.

—Vamos demonio… no puedes defraudarnos, ya que solo estamos comenzando…

Los cuatro no tardaron en rodearlo, sus miradas lo traspasaban con odio y placer. Un levanto una pierna con lentitud, mientras lo observaba con ansiedad, estaba decidiendo que lugar golpear. El grito agónico del pequeño los detuvo por un instante, permitiéndole sujetarse la pierna izquierda, que ahora se encontraba doblada en una posición antinatural.

—Esto no está bien… —murmuro uno.

—Quizás estemos equivocados… y él no sea lo que pensábamos —comento otro con inseguridad.

Un ambiente silencioso se formó entre ellos, que simplemente se miraban entre sí. La lluvia y los gritos de dolor del chico, los atormentaban pero más aún los recuerdos de aquel día hace cuatro años. Con eso en mente, uno noto que el pequeño se encontraba arrastrándose hacia la casa.

—No recuerdan todo el sufrimiento por el que pasamos —les cuestiono furioso, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia su presa.

Naruto levanto la mirada a la casa, al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba los cielos, revelándole la imagen de una mujer tras una ventana contemplando todo.

La encargada del orfanato se encontraba impactada por toda la resistencia que tenía el mocoso, la verdad se iba arrepintiendo con cada grito que escuchaba, pero el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres la mantenía como observante. Entonces vio que los cuatro se habían detenido y como el demonio se arrastraba hacia la casa. Luego noto como él clavaba sus ojos en los suyos, y estiraba su mano derecha y gritaba por auxilio.

Al poco tiempo uno de los sujetos lo levanto de la pierna sana, mirándolo por unos segundos, que al pequeño se le hicieron eternos. Ya estaba perdido, no tenía forma de salvarse.

—Veo que lo entiendes… ¡entonces muere!

Grito el sujeto de voz ronca, al tiempo que su gran puño se dirigía a toda velocidad a la cabeza de su objetivo. El pequeño veía todo en cámara lenta, recordando cada momento de su vida. Una vida muy vacía, sin cariño alguno y de infinita soledad. Cerró los ojos mostrando una sonrisa, ya que tenía la esperanza de que la próxima vida tuviera de alguien que lo quiera.

Fin del Primer Capítulo.

Vaya siento decirles que hasta aquí va el primer episodio… por supuesto espero comentario que alimenten mi alma con inspiración para poder continuarlo rápidamente.

Eh empezado mi segundo ciclo universitario, pero usare una gran parte de mi tiempo libre para seguir mis fic… principalmente este.

Como datos quiero informar que el tema de las parejas quedara exclusivamente a su elección, y como advertencia será un posible DarkNaruto.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: Conociendo al demonio.

Firma: _**Reikon Shiten.**_


	2. Conociendo al Demonio

**Nota: **al inicio de esta historia me olvide del disclaimer, sepan disculparme por ello.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, y mis fic obviamente no tienen intencionalidad lucrativa, solo el objetivo de entrenerlos.

**Desamparados: Hōmuresu**

_**Conociendo al demonio.**_

**Parte 1.**

El pequeño niño de cuatro años miraba extrañado al ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Se encontraba al borde de una cornisa a la mitad de una montaña, lo suficientemente alta para poder notar las condensadas nubes a su alrededor. Abajo suyo podía admirar una caída en picada, de unos cien metros, que terminaba en un gigantesco bosque que parecía rodear toda la zona, solo siendo cruzado por un gran rio. Mientras que para arriba, había una escalada rocosa que parecía cortar el cielo.

No recordaba cómo era que se encontraba allí, pero la vista le fascinaba. El sol parecía dotar al bosque y a la humedad que le rodeaba de unos colores vivaces jamás pintados, solo dignos de lo increíble e imaginario. Además podía sentir las frescas brisas chocar contra su cuerpo, embriagándolo con aquel olor de la naturaleza más pura.

De repente una sombra pareció crecer bajo de sí. El pequeño se asustó cuando esta empezó de despegarse del suelo y envolverlo lentamente. Quiso gritar pero su voz no salía. Fue entonces que a sus espaldas una bruma oscura empezó a salir. Con miedo el pequeño voltio levemente su rostro, encontrándose con una especie de reja gigante que resguardaba la más lisa y perfecta oscuridad…

—Aun no es hora… —dijo una voz masculina a un costado suyo.

El niño se asombró al notar que no se encontraba solo, sino que a su lado derecho sobre una roca saliente de la montaña, se encontraba un hombre sentado tranquilamente.

Una repentina y fuerte luz le obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos, intento abrirlos de nuevo para notar como estos parecían pegados. Al mismo tiempo sus oídos parecían escuchar unos leves sonidos indistinguibles, que con el pasar del tiempo se volvían comprensibles. Dos personas parecían estar discutiendo a su lado, su mente no le permitía entender de qué se trataba.

—¿Cómo es que nadie resguardo a Naruto? —Pregunto un hombre anciano con un leve tono de furia, mientras contemplaba al pequeño en cama.

—Lo han planeado muy bien, Hokage-sama. —Respondió con seriedad un shinobi de pelo plateado, —convencieron a los guardias de turno para tomar su lugar. Ya los habían suplantado un par de veces antes para ganar su confianza… y permitirles el acceso total. Aunque también sospecho que uno de los guardias estaba dentro del planteo…

—Fue una suerte que quisiera ver como se encontraba… sino quizás hubiera muerto —comento el viejo.

Él siempre que podía supervisaba el estado del pequeño, viéndolo atreves de una esfera de cristal. Lo que le permitió notar en la situación en la que se encontraba, la soledad en la cual se hundía, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Nadie quería adoptarlo para sacarlo de ese hoyo, que si bien había otros habitantes en el orfanato, a él era el único que separaban e ignoraban. Y como líder de la aldea también está imposibilitado, por el tiempo que le sacaba dicha labor además de los problemas en los que se metería con la aldea.

Aunque ahora había una posibilidad de sacarlo, sin embargo no dejaba de ser riesgosa para el niño. La idea era sacarlo del orfanato, y como había sido lastimado hasta hospitalizarlo, no tendría problemas en ello. Lo que temía el Hokage era a las acciones en las que entrarían los aldeanos, al saber que el muchacho se encontraba caminando entre ellos y con total libertad.

—Kakashi, ¿qué piensas de lo que hablamos? —pregunto repentinamente, al tiempo que veía al anbu.

—No habrá mucha diferencia con la de ahora… seguirá estando solo —contesto el enmascarado, que parecía estar observando al niño. —Pero supongo que en este momento es más seguro que este lejos del orfanato…

—También lo pienso, pero primero debemos estar seguros con respecto a su salud metal… debe haber sido realmente traumático para él y no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar el prisionero ante su debilidad. —informo con voz dolida.

Un momento de silencio invadió el cuarto blanco. Cada uno divagando en sus mentes hechos pasados y posibles soluciones futuras. El leve movimiento del muchacho saco a ambos de sus estados.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y voluntad fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, notando que se encontraba en una especie de cuarto blanco. No entendía nada. En unos instantes se encontraba en medio de una montaña, y minutos después se encontraba recostado y adolorido en un cuarto de blancas paredes.

—¿Estas bien pequeño? —pregunto el anciano con voz preocupada. Rápidamente lo reconoció. Era el Hokage, lo había visto un par de veces desde la ventana de su habitación.

—Me eh encontrado mejor… —musito con voz suave. Tenía la garganta seca y sus cuerdas vocales le raspaban al hablar. —¿Dónde estoy, Hokage-sama?

—En el hospital recuperándote… —contesto, notando como el pequeño se encontraba extrañado. Solo una cosa podía significar aquello. —¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? —el pequeño simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Recuerdo que estaba mirando las nubes… y luego nada… —murmuro el pequeño después de unos segundos. El viejo asintió comprensiblemente.

—Es mejor que no te esfuerces y descanses para recuperarte más rápido… —aconsejo el anciano con calma, para caminar hacia la puerta seguido del anbu. —Vendré a ver cómo te encuentras más tarde… —comento sorpresivamente antes de salir, ladeando su rostro levemente para mirar al pequeño que se mostraba perplejo.

Naruto seguía contemplando la puerta por la cual habían salido ambas personas. Todavía no cabía en sí, que el Hokage en persona hubiera estado allí y mucho menos que lo viniera a visitar a él, un niño sin padres ni amigos que era repudiado por las personas. Si antes lo admiraba por el respeto que imponía ahora lo idolatraba, notaba en él una persona gentil y amable, como ninguna que conocía.

Llegada la noche el niño observaba las nubes por la ventana. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado hace tiempo. Lo distraía de pensamientos pesimistas aunque a veces lo llevaba a recordar, pero fuera cual fuera la situación le traía paz y libertad.

Sus pensamientos eran dirigidos a aquel extraño sueño que había experimentado hace poco. Se había sentido tan real todo, por lo que cuando despertó no diferencio cual de ambos lugares pertenecía a su imaginación. Otra cosa era que el sujeto sentado en aquella piedra le resultaba conocido, y a pesar de no haberlo visto en su vida, sus instintos le habían dicho que era muy cercano.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El anciano líder entro segundos después y se sentó a su lado.

—Te preguntaras porque estoy visitándote, ¿cierto? —Pregunto de repente, a lo que el chico abrió los ojos con asombro haciendo que el viejo sonriera, —no puedo leerte la mente, solo intuir que es lo que puedes estar pensando y confirmar mis sospechas a través de tus expresiones… —comento con algo de gracia.

—No lo entiendo… y no sé qué hacer en esta situación —murmuro el pequeño, más para sí mismo.

—Simplemente creo que nadie debe estar solo… y lo que quiero decirte, es que puedes confiar en mí —dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, lo que provoco una mirada de sorpresa en el chico. —¿Sucede algo?

Naruto desvía su mirada de los profundos y sabios ojos del anciano. Lo que trajo una expresión contradictoria en el Hokage, que simplemente agudizo sus ojos percatándose del leve sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas. Entonces su cabeza dio cuenta y unió los hilos. El niño no estaba acostumbrado a conversar, a que le sonrían… es más ni siquiera a estar con personas, por lo que ahora entendía a que se había referido anteriormente. Él directamente no sabía cómo interactuar con las personas, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Lo siento… —dijo con voz suave el pequeño de un instante al otro, agarrando al viejo con la guardia baja y sacándole una expresión de sorpresa. —Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen así.

—Comprendo… —murmuro con tranquilidad, para luego volver a sonreírle —oh mira que tan tarde es, lo siento me entretuve demasiado y tú tienes que descansar para recuperarte rápido. —Comento mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

El chico abrió la boca y estiro su mano hacia el líder, pero no pudo largar palabra alguna. No quería que se fuera, no quería estar solo pero comprendía que debía de tener otros asuntos que resolver, era el Hokage después de todo y el solo un huérfano.

—Volveré a visitarte cuando pueda, fue agradable platicar contigo… aunque debes mejorar un poco —dijo con una sonrisa el anciano desde la puerta antes de salir.

Naruto contemplaba el cielo nocturno que era iluminado por la bella luna llena, que esa noche reinaba y guiaba. No entendía cómo es que estaban sucediendo todas aquellas cosas, pero no le importaba. Por primera vez, desde que tenía uso de razón, conocía a alguien que no lo miraba con aquellos fríos y despiadados ojos, que no lo ignoraba sino todo lo contrario, era atento y amable. Lo que era particular e increíble es que se trataba del Hokage, la persona más poderosa e importante de la aldea quien le brindaba compañía.

Esa noche Naruto durmió con una sonrisa serena. Una que no había sido vista por nadie y que le hacía parecer un hermoso y tierno ángel.

Sin que nadie lo notase o se percatara. Una sombra se había escurrido por la ventana cerrada, hasta situarse al lado de la cama, para luego despegarse del suelo y tomar la forma de una silueta humana indescifrable, ya que sus características eran contorneadas por una leve bruma. Estuvo un rato simplemente observando al pequeño dormir, hasta que de repente alzo su mano derecha y la llevo a le mejilla derecha del niño. Antes de rozarlo su mano se distorsionó y deshizo… sin dar hacer otra cosa, se fue de la misma forma en la que había aparecido.

A la mañana el niño fue despertado por un médico, que le informo de su condición y los tratamientos que realizarían para su pronta recuperación, empezando por unos análisis y unas pruebas a la tarde. Sin medir palabra alguna el medico trabajo eficientemente, y el muchacho solo contestaba al silencio, como bien era costumbre.

El doctor se encontró sorprendido por la anormal velocidad de recuperación. Habiendo pasado de un estado crítico, al tener varias costillas y su pierna izquierda rota, su hombre derecho dislocado y algunos derrames internos, a estar casi en completa recuperación en menos de días, ya que solo quedaban algunas fisuras en sus costillas y los hematomas de los golpes. Era imposible para cualquiera, y solo conocía a una persona que pudiera sanar a alguien tan rápidamente, pero ella no estaba para eso. Aunque razonándolo bien, no era extraño para él. Un gran temor lo embargo. El chico definitivamente era el residuo de aquel aterrador demonio, su recuperación casi instantánea era una prueba de ello.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto con suavidad el pequeño al notar la mirada que le daba el médico.

El observado doctor simplemente desvió su mirada, por un segundo antes de contestar con una sonrisa nerviosa:

—N… nada, ya termine volveré a la tarde para realizarte unas pruebas —dijo con rapidez al tanto que salía del cuarto, y se apoyaba de espaldas a la puerta. Su rostro mostraba el descender de unas cuantas gotas de sudor, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado y su expresión era de preocupación. —sino fuera porque tengo la lengua sellada, advertiría al pueblo… —susurro para sí mismo antes de dirigirse a sus próximas tareas.

Por otro lado, Naruto se encontraba recostado mirando al vacío. Le irritaba que le miraran de aquella forma, que representaba una mezcla de desprecio y temor. No sabía cómo cambiar eso, porque no tenía la más mínima idea de la razón por la cual lo hacían.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus ya comunes divagaciones. Por ella entro el Hokage junto al anbu de pelo platinado. Ambos se sentaron a su lado, en dos sillas preparadas para visitas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Naruto? —pregunto el viejo con una sonrisa amistosa, por la que el chico volvió a sonrojarse de vergüenza.

—Mejor… —fue la corta respuesta del pequeño. El anciano solo asintió.

—Quería presentarte a Inu. —dijo mientras ladeaba si vista al anbu, que simplemente levanto su mano derecha —él es un shinobi de confianza con el que puedes contar…

El pequeño contemplaba con seriedad y profundidad al peliplateado, provocándole un leve escalofrío por la intensa mirada que le dirigía.

—Hokage-sama, creo que es tiempo de informarle… —comento el anbu, para tratar de distraer a su observante y llegar al punto lo más rápido posible. Hacía poco había llegado de una misión y sin poder descansar tuvo que ir a rescatar al pequeño, solo llegando antes de su final. Bien terminada su labor se le pidió que investigara a los atacantes, por lo que ahora estaba ansioso y desesperado para poder relajarse leyendo su preciado libro naranja.

—De acuerdo… —musito con una leve sonrisa, que el anbu interpreto dirigía hacia sí, —Naruto —llamo con seriedad, atrayendo toda la atención aunque sospechaba que incluso bromeando la recibiría, —tu médico me informo que antes de terminar la semana ya se te daría de alta, por lo que solo resta que recuperes fuerzas… ahora bien, no volverás al orfanato… —comunicó, lo que asombro profundamente al pequeño, que simplemente esperaba que continuara —cuando se te dé de alta, te entregare un departamento en el que puedas vivir. Por su puesto que además se te dará una determinada cantidad de dinero por mes, para que puedas comprar lo básico y indispensable, ya que la situación en el orfanato no me permite restablecerte ahí… —informo observando con cuidado cada reacción que pudiera expresar el pequeño, que no paso más allá de la sorpresa inicial antes de volver a su rostro neutro.

—Cuando salgas de aquí, yo te enseñare las cosas básicas y lo que necesitas para empezar a vivir por tu cuenta… —prosiguió Inu, a lo que el pequeño solo asentía de acuerdo.

El kage y el anbu estuvieron unos cuantos minutos platicando con el pequeño, y antes de despedirse le prometieron que volverían a visitarlo, para contarle algunas aventuras y anécdotas de sus viajes. El resto del día paso rápidamente, el muchacho solo observando las nubes y reflexionando, solo interrumpiendo su rutina por la llegada del doctor para las pruebas.

La semana había pasado a un ritmo veloz. Al día siguiente de las primeras pruebas ya no tenía ninguna herida, solo quedaban algunos hematomas que revelaban su anterior estado. El dolor de sus heridas recién lo sintió al tercer día, y él lo demostró con un alarido ante una repentina punzada en su estómago, el lugar más dañado. El médico le informo que apenas lo llevaron le administraron un fuerte calmante por vía sanguínea, y que si quería le aplicaría un poco más. Luego de ver la jeringa, el niño negó rotundamente y contesto que resistiría.

El cielo despejado de la mañana era acompañado por el sol, que brillaba con fuerza dando al día una sutil calidez. Las personas maquinaban a sus acostumbrados hábitos; trabajo, compras, etc.; era un día de semana después de todo.

En el hospital se vivía de una manera distinta. Las enfermeras y médicos que trabajaban allí, no daban crédito a lo que escucharon. Uzumaki Naruto, estuvo una semana allí y hoy saldría a vivir en un departamento. La mayoría, por no decir todos, no estaban enterados de que el joven se encontraba hospitalizado, y al enterarse de que se lo podían encontrar en la calle de ahora en más, les parecía un martirio.

Por otro lado el pequeño se encontraba intrigado y emocionado. Hoy era el día en el cual saldría del hospital para vivir en la ciudad, y la verdad, eso lo tenía ansioso y esperanzado. Después de todo, ya conocía a dos personas que lo ayudarían, y eso le permitía creer en que podría encontrar a aquel a quien llamar amigo.

—¿Ya estás preparado, Naruto-kun? —pregunto el hokage, mientras entraba al cuarto del hospital.

El pequeño asintió animadamente, demostrando su ansiedad por lo que le preparara su nueva vida.

**Fin de la primera parte del capítulo.**

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

**Notas:** Sé que no es de lo más divertido o emocionante, pero quería mostrarles unos cuantos fragmentos de sus primeros años de vida, que me parecían interesantes.

Espero comentarios que ilustren mi mente de ideas, para ganar inspiración. De todas formas saludos a todos los lectores.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Firma: _**Reikon Shiten.**_


	3. Conociendo al Demonio  Parte 2

**Desamparados: Hōmuresu**

_**Conociendo al demonio.**_

**Parte 2**

Naruto se encontraba acostado sobre su nueva cama, en su nuevo hogar. Y mostraba una nueva sonrisa deslumbrante, que brillaba y destacaba al contraste de las emergentes sombras del atardecer, que daban fin al día. Su respirar escapaba feliz de sus labios tras cada inhalación, y parecía compartir un ritmo con su habitad. Por lo que no se necesitaban palabras para describir su estado de ánimo, solo bastaba decirlo aun con la obviedad que ello supone: El pequeño estaba contento y el ambiente le acunaba gratamente.

El día se le había pasado volando. Unos pocos minutos antes del mediodía salieron del hospital, y él, por supuesto, preso de la ansiedad, se adelantó a sus acompañantes traspasando la puerta primero. Su alegría se esfumo al instante. Aquellas miradas se posicionaron sobre sí, aislándolo y torturándolo sin la más mínima muestra de compasión. Pero, en un parpadeo el escenario cambio, notando el pequeño el ir y venir de los transcicuentes que parecían no notar su presencia. El niño se preguntó si su mente le había vuelto a engañar y todo aquel primer ambiente fue una cruel ilusión.

—¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun? —Pregunto con un tono amigable y grácil el Hokage.

—¿Qué sucedió con todo ese ánimo, Naruto-kun? —cuestionó respectivamente el shinobi enmascarado con algo de diversión.

—Etto… nada —respondió con una leve muestra de duda. Un segundo después sacudió su cabeza y volvió hacia ellos con su ánimo renovado —¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

—Primero, vamos a comer algo… debes de tener hambre, ¿o me equivoco? —consulto el líder de la aldea al niño, que no llego a responder verbalmente cuando su estómago reproducía su afirmativa opinión.

El rubio bajo su vista al suelo de forma avergonzada, lo que provoco que sus acompañantes largaran unas sutiles y gráciles carcajadas. El viejo, solo coloco su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del pequeño, revoloteando y enredando su cabello, en un gesto de amable distención.

—Entonces está decidido, y tienes suerte Naruto-kun. —Comento enigmático el Hokage, que solo recibió una intrigada mirada, —Porque conozco un lugar perfecto.

Una hora y media más tarde, el grupo salía de un pequeño establecimiento de comidas. El sabio anciano y el fiel guerrero contemplaban al pequeño con expresiones cómicas, mientras este se tocaba el estómago y sus ojos azules brillaban. Ambos habían acertado con respecto al local, el viejo cocinero no mostró indicios notables de remordimiento contra el rubio, si bien, sus ojos se habían estrechado al reconocerlo no asumieron el papel general de desprecio.

Después de comer, el Hokage decidió llevar al pequeño a su despacho. El niño se mostró impresionado y ansioso, lo que provoco sonrisas en el rostro de sus acompañantes. El líder de la aldea sabía que aquello despertaría curiosidad e incertidumbre en los habitantes, pero tenía que llevar al pequeño en algún momento, y en ese horario del día la mayoría de las personas se encontrarían en sus casas descansando. El motivo por el que debía llevarlo era darle un lugar a donde encontrar seguridad, quizás era un poco absurdo y a segura opinión ajena inútil, ya que ahí mismo había errores tácticos que el mismo podía ver, pero simplemente la idea se le hacía irrazonable y mayor a lo que parecían excusas insignificantes de contradicción.

Media hora les llevo llegar a su oficina. Una sala de gran tamaño, llena de estantes de fina madera donde descansan centenares de libros y anotaciones, en la parte trasera un escritorio de gran tamaño en el cual se posan algunos pocos objetos personales y una gran cantidad de hojas. Atrás de estos se muestra un gran ventanal que recorre el largo de la pared, mostrando a esas horas un hermoso cielo despejado y claro.

—¿Qué te parece, Naruto-kun? —pregunto el viejo.

El niño presentaba una cara graciosa, de asombro y su mirada refulgía en admiración. Que podía decir, estaba impresionado por aquel lugar y aquel par de personas. Era algo extraño, un calor que no recordaba sentir lo envolviera y le transmitiera paz.

—¿Esta es la oficina de un Hokage? —cuestiono fuera de sí, ya que no dejaba de observar con detalla cada rincón.

—Asi es… —afirmo el líder, para luego de un instante comentarle —Naruto, siempre que quieras puedes venir a verme… —dijo con tranquilidad, observando como el pequeño lo miraba —claro habrá momentos en los que no pueda atenderte, pero quiero que sepas hay personas que estarán para ayudarte y alentarte.

Tras terminar. El líder y el anbu, simplemente se dedicaron a observar al pequeño. Parecía impactado con aquello, sus ojos por un leve instante se mostraron vacíos y tristes, lo que sorprendió a ambos, pero no paso demasiado para que estos se encendieran en lo parecían llamas. Por su parte, al rubio se le cruzo un rápido recuerdo de su vida y no pudo evitar sentirse como había acostumbraba, aunque no duro mucho, después de todo ahora su vida no se vería envuelta en la soledad, y eso le hacía inmensamente ansioso y feliz.

—Naruto-kun… —llamo el anbu, mientras el Hokage se sentaba en su silla. El niño solo respondió con su atención, —el Hokage debe seguir con sus labores, así que yo te llevare a tu departamento —informo.

—Recuerda lo que te dije… —comento el viejo, mientras se daba vuelta mirando por la ventana y dándoles la espalda, —No estás solo, hay personas que están para ti y puedes confiar en nosotros… cuando no te sientas seguro, ven a nosotros y te acompañaremos —dijo con seriedad, para luego darse vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro, dedicada al pequeño, que bajo la mirada avergonzado —en los próximos días, no creo poder visitarte. Tratare, pero no es seguro y capaz que tampoco te dejen entrar aquí… así que, se fuerte y aprende lo más rápido que puedas lo que te enseñe Inu.

—Yo te protegeré, Naruto-kun… y siempre que pueda iré a visitarte, así que no te preocupes —comento el anbu, luego asintió al viejo a un mensaje silencioso —ahora debemos apurarnos, tienes mucho que aprender y el Hokage debe cumplir con sus obligaciones… así que no le quitemos más tiempo, ¿vale?

—Está bien… nos vemos, Hokage-sama —contesto y saludo el pequeño, con una leve reverencia, que sorprendió a ambos y despertó dudas.

Luego se retiraron dejando solo al viejo, o eso pareció. Ya que apenas se cerró la puerta, Sarutobi hizo unos cuantos sellos de manos, y dos personas enmascaradas se visualizaron reverenciando a su líder. La expresión de este mostraba una gran seriedad, y sus ojos ahora poseían un filo letal.

—Las hojas se movilizaron bastante a partir de ahora… —musito el líder, mientras sacaba un pergamino de uno de los cajones, —la aldea entera se agitara… y nosotros debemos evitar que hechos conflictivos se produzcan…

Dos horas más tarde se encontraban a dentro del departamento. No era muy grande, más bien pequeño, pero para el niño era todo un mundo. Contaba con una habitación, un baño y un comedor/cocina, por supuesto, amueblado con lo indispensable y con los utensilios básicos. Se habían tardado al pasear unos cuantos minutos antes de ir, en donde el anbu aprovecho para mostrarle algunos recintos vitales.

—Bueno, Naruto-kun este será tu hogar… ¿Qué te parece? —pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta al observar la expresión en su cara.

—Yo… esto, —no sabía que decir, el lugar le parecía fantástico en comparación con el orfanato.

—No hace falta que te fuerces demasiado, —comento Inu, con un tono amigable que hizo ruborizar al pequeño de vergüenza, —bien… —dijo mientras sacaba una hoja y una pluma de su estuche, —te anotare las cosas importantes y los cuidados que deberás tener para poder vivir. Como la mayor parte del tiempo estarás solo, tendrías que acostumbrarte a estas tareas y no descuidar ninguna de ellas. —indico con seriedad, mirando de soslayo al pequeño. Que ojeaba lo que estaba escribiendo y al mismo tiempo prestaba absoluta atención a lo que decía. Con una sonrisa, el anbu continúo por un instante —hay tres cuestiones a las que tendrás que controlar especialmente; Higiene, Alimentación y Salud…

Estuvo una hora y media explicando en detalles y demostraciones simples. Para luego contarle una historia fantástica de alguno de sus viajes, lo suficiente entretenida para que el niño se mostrara impresionado. Y al terminar, le enseño como preparar ramen instantáneo. No es que le fuera a ser un chef profesional o un ama de casa destacable, simplemente con lo básico bastaría para que fuera auto-independizándose. Aunque, no tenía bien en claro si el concepto de dependencia podría aplicársele, después de todo había estado aislado. No pudo evitar sentir simpatía y tristeza por el pequeño, mientras se retiraba tras saludar.

Luego de recordar lo que aconteció, en ese fabuloso día. Se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Una semana había transcurrido desde que salió del hospital. Y Naruto, se encontraba jugando, en un pequeño parque, con algunos pocos niños a atraparse.

Era divertido. Era la primera vez que podía jugar con otros y era muy entretenido. No había igual. No entendía porque lo mantenían separado en el orfanato, si jugar con otros no hacia mal alguno. Sin embargo, solo fueron unos minutos antes que los padres llegaran y llamaran a sus hijos, desde la entrada del lugar. Aunque no le mirasen con aquella mirada, sus expresiones resaltaban precaución.

Cuando el último chico se iba a marchar, saludándolo y diciéndole que el mañana siguiente volverían, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírle y contestarle: los esperare aquí. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue corriendo al regazo de su madre, que le sonrió tiernamente antes de apurarse en irse.

Una vez solo y sin más que hacer, el chico se sentó en el pasto y se dedicó a ver las ausentes nubes de aquella tarde. La tranquila soledad abrazo al pequeño observante de aquellos cielos encontrados, sus ojos mimetizaban el color azul explanado, al mismo que imitaban el fulgor del cercano atardecer con un brillo de esperanza en la profundidad de sus iris. Y es que, esperar por un mañana diferente era todo un sueño para el niño.

En esa semana pasada, el niño no había abandonado demasiado su nuevo hogar. Salvo cuando el anbu lo visitaba, en donde salían a pasear y a comprar en distintos mercados. Si bien, en el primer día salió motivado a buscar algún amigo, no tardó mucho en encontrarse con aquellas miradas y murmullos. El sentimiento de aislamiento había sido más intenso de lo que recordaba, como si estuviera más expuesto. Y un miedo mayor le había azotó, cuando noto la cantidad de adultos que circulaban a su alrededor, le era incomprensible el porqué. Y sin poder soportar más aquel entorno. Corrió. Y la semana paso mirando las nubes y esperando la llegada de Inu, hasta que por la ventana diviso aquel parque.

La noche llego y el niño calentó agua a punto de hervor, como le había enseñado el anbu. Después abrió el envase de ramen y vertió el líquido con cuidado, mezclo un poco y espero a que se enfriara un instante antes de disfrutarlo. Por su puesto, prefería mil veces aquella delicia que había experimentado en aquel puesto, pero temía ir y encontrarse con aquellas miradas sofocantes. Luego de alimentarse, y que se le bajara la comida, se cepillo los dientes y se fue a dormir.

Esa era su nueva vida. Una apenas diferente de la anterior, porque contaba con Inu y el Hokage, además de tener más actividades. Pero, esperanzado, esperaba cambiar con eso.

El día siguiente el niño se mostró contento y ansioso, y a pesar de sentir aquellas miradas llego al parque temprano. Si podía hacer amigos o por lo menos divertirse como el día anterior, podría soportar cualquier ambiente. Así que motivado se dedicó a esperar, recostado en unos columpios, mirando al cielo con una sonrisa.

Espero y espero, y con el tiempo perdió su sonrisa. Ninguno niño fue y llegada la noche, Naruto se rindió yéndose directo al departamento. Al entrar se sorprendió al encontrar una nota sobre la mesa. Inu a lo largo de la semana, le había enseñado a leer. Y él con bastante esfuerzo lo conseguía, así que tomándose un buen tiempo la comprendió.

Parecía que el shinobi no estaría con él por un tiempo, por tener que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Eso deprimió un poco al niño, que al sumarlo con el bajo ánimo que ya tenía. Decidió ir a acostarse sin probar alimento.

Eterno fue el tiempo para el pequeño. Por lo menos así sintió pasar los días por once meses. Sin importar, que hacía siete meses había arrancado a estudiar en una escuela. El motivo era el habitual, los chicos le ignoraban al igual que los profesores, además nadie quiso volver a jugar con él en el parque. Así que las únicas cosas que habían variado, desde que empezó a vivir en el departamento, eran su apenas decente independencia y actividades escolares.

Mirando el cielo nublado de aquel doce de octubre, Naruto salía de la escuela para dirigirse a su departamento a paso lento. Era su cumpleaños, aunque para él era solamente un día más, a diferencia del resto. Sabía que cada año que pasaba, el día de nacimiento de cada uno era motivo de festejos, sin embargo él nunca había sido invitado o siquiera organizado una fiesta. Por lo que no le resultaba especial, ni mucho menos.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que lo habían rodeado, solo volvió en si cuando fue empujado hacia atrás. No fue lo suficiente para tirarlo al piso, pero si para despertarlo.

Al bajar la mirada del cielo se sorprendió, al verse en medio de cinco compañeros de su escuela. Tres chicos y dos chicas, que le miraban con enojo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese día en la escuela no había sido común, apenas se presentó en el aula, la gran mayoría le había increpado con una extraña expresión.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto el rubio un poco nervioso.

—No lo sé… —comento el chico que estaba al frente suyo, encogiéndose de hombros —pero de lo que estamos seguros, es que es tu culpa.

—Nuestros padres han estado extraño hoy, y eso solo pasaba cuando estabas tú cerca —acuso una de las chicas, mientras le señalaba.

—Así que hemos venido a castigarte por lo que hayas hecho —dijo otro niño a sus espaldas.

—P-pero, ¡no hice nada malo! —exclamo el ojiazul.

—¡No lo sabemos! ¡Pero nuestros padres están mal! —comento elevando la voz la otra chica, que apretaba sus puñitos con fuerza.

—¡Y es por tu culpa! —grito el que había hablado al principio. Al tanto que daba un paso al frente y le pegaba en el rostro con fuerza.

El golpe no le había dolido tanto, pero lo desequilibró por la mala posición de sus piernas, lo que provoco que cayera y aterrizara con el trasero. Lo que aprovecharon los chicos para patearlo, desahogando su enojo. La vista de Naruto se nublo y su mente se aceleró, al tiempo que un recuerdo olvidado le invadió, perdiéndose de la realidad.

Los cinco chicos dejaron de golpearlo, cuando dos sujetos enmascarados hicieron presencia. Los anbu se acercaron y los niños se fueron corriendo, aun sabiendo que tendrían problemas después. Una vez solos, decidieron controlar el estado de Naruto. Se encontraba en posición fetal, con una expresión vacía y triste.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto el primero, cuya mascara asimilaba la forma de un ave.

El pequeño pareció vociferar algo, pero fue tan leve y bajo que no lograron comprender. La lluvia empezó a caer tenuemente.

Los anbu tenían la misión de resguardar al pequeño, así que el segundo y más alto lo tomo en brazos, sintiéndolo bastante caliente. Luego observo a su compañero y desaparecieron. Una vez en el departamento, lo deposito en la cama y controlo su temperatura. Sorprendiéndose al encontrarla a una escala normal, a pesar de ello no dejo sentir un tenue calor envolverle.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto el más bajo.

—Estable, sus heridas ya sanaron y se temperatura está bien —respondió su compañero.

—Entonces nos retiramos, tenemos que informarle lo ocurrido al Hokage —comando.

Tras dar una última mirada al niño, desaparecieron. De haberse quedado unos segundos más, hubieran notado como las sombras de aquel cuarto, levemente iluminado, se acumulaban alrededor del pequeño.

—¿Porque? —pregunto el pequeño al vacío, sin estar consciente de su entorno.

Perdido en sus cortas memorias. Recordando su último cumpleaños: los golpes, la soledad y el dolor con el cual se festejó aquella noche tormentosa. Casi como una imagen reiterada se sobre ponían los recientes acontecimientos: Sus compañeros de clase golpeándole por una razón que le culpaba, aunque no conocía.

Lagrimas empezaron a descender de sus orbes opacos, que miraba a la nada. Pues su ser se le escaba a su cuerpo, siendo su alma atormentada, que libre de ataduras, revivía sus pasos. Dolía demasiado.

—Porque eres especial, niño —canto aquella voz melodiosa que le había advertido en un pasado. —no llores, pequeño. Eso no te ayudara en nada.

—¿Especial? ¿Qué me hace tan diferente de todos? —cuestiono con voz ida, mientras se restregaba su cara con las mangas sucias de su camiseta.

Su accionar fue mecánico, no consiente. Pero, tuvo que volver al aquí y ahora, por una fuerza mayor, que atrajo su alma a su cuerpo.

Sus ojos tomaron color y se agrandaron con sorpresa. Unos brazos pequeños le rodeaban su cuello, mientras un cuerpo ligero se le apoyaba, en un resultante abrazo. Nunca había recibido uno, y sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza al calor, que aquel contacto le brindaba.

—Por muchas razones, Naruto —pronuncio en su oído, aquel angelical ser.

El niño observo con sus ojos bien abiertos, a quien lo abrazaba, luego de separase. Una silueta oscura de su tamaño, sin una forma predeterminada por que se distorsionaba a cada instante por una muy leve bruma. No poseía ojos, ni una boca, simplemente se parecía a una sombra despegada de la pared, que desprende un pequeño vaho a su alrededor. Fue allí que noto la ausencia de sombras en aquel cuarto, como si aquel ser fuera la aglomeración de las mismas.

—No estas equivocado. —Comento la silueta, cuando noto como el pequeño sacudía su cabeza en negación —soy la acumulación de sombras de este cuarto.

El niño no pudo evitar sentir temor. Aunque no se alejó, no podía hacerlo luego del abrazo. Todavía sentía el calor que le fue brindado por esa sombra.

—¿Qué eres? Y ¿Por qué me quisiste ayudar? —pregunto Naruto después de unos segundos, ya más tranquilo y muy curioso.

—Soy una extensión de aquello que vive en ti. Que tu mente y alma apresan… Y una de las razones que te hacen especial —contesto con serenidad. —e intente ayudarte porque soy parte de ti y no puedo permitirme que mueras.

El niño no entendía como hablaba, si no poseía una boca. Y tampoco comprendió en absoluto lo que le quiso decir, -una extensión de lo que tiene en su interior… ¿qué era eso?- .

—etto… ¿Cómo te puedo llamar? —pregunto el niño, sin saber que decir. Y bajando la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Por el momento no puedo decirte mi nombre, porque estoy encerrado y sellado —informo, mientras levantaba una de sus manos —pero puedo, no… mejor dicho, puedes comprender porque eres especial cuando veas lo que hay en tu interior —dijo enigmáticamente, a lo que le pequeño solo pestañeó —no me entiendes pero está bien, es comprensible… ahora, ¿quieres saber porque eres especial?

Naruto sentía una poderosa curiosidad y deseo de saber, sin embargo, su consciencia le decía que no le gustaría conocer la verdad. Estuvo debatiéndose en silencio, antes de observar a la figura delante de sí. Y afirmar con determinación.

—De acuerdo, solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga… ¿entendido? —a lo que el chico asintió, —entonces cierra los ojos, y no pienses en nada… yo te llevare al interior de tu mente, esta vez. —dijo con suavidad.

Naruto sintió una cálida mano le acariciaba la mejilla derecha, y luego ser absorbido por la oscuridad.

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Al otro lado de la aldea, en el hospital general.

En una de las tantas habitaciones, se vivía un ambiente tenso. El médico, sudaba torrenciales que eran limpiados constantemente, por una de las dos enfermeras que se encontraban allí. Estaban tratando de hacer reaccionar el corazón de una joven mujer de cabello oscuro.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una bebe envuelta en sabanas. El hombre se veía cansado, con bolsas bajo sus ojos, de pie esperando ansioso alguna noticia de su esposa.

Hacia cerca de un mes que su segunda hija había nacido, y desde entonces la salud de su esposa había sido delicada. Por lo que se quedó hospitalizada, parecía que estaba mejorando cuando esa noche tuvo una fuerte recaída. Y sin perder un minuto, él fue de inmediato al hospital en donde la encontró postrada en su cama, y vio el dolor en sus ojos.

—Querido, por favor cuida de ellas… —le dijo mientras, besaba la frente de su hija pequeña y se la entregaba a él —se fuerte que te necesitaran… —había dicho su esposa, como si supiera que lo sucedería. Luego entraron los médicos y lo sacaron.

Desde entonces se encontraba esperando noticias. Habían pasado dos horas, que le parecieron una eternidad, y por fin las puertas se abrieron. El medico fue el primero en salir, con una expresión lúgubre y antes de que le cuestionara algo, apoyo sus dos manos sobre sus hombros.

—Lo siento, Hiashi-sama… —dijo con dolor el doctor, siempre lastimaba perder un paciente y más si era joven —sus hijas dependen de usted, así que trate de reponerse. —comento con suavidad, sabiendo el sufrimiento por el cual debía estar pasando.

Los ojos perla del hombre, no pudieron dejar de fabricar lágrimas. Y estas aumentaron su producción cuando su hermano llego y le abrazo, consolándolo. Esa noche el corazón de Hiashi Hyuga, se enfriaría unos cuantos grados.

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

**Notas: **Primero que nada. Agradezco profundamente a quienes dejaron comentarios y a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias.

Ahora sépanme disculpar, lo aburrido de gran parte del capítulo y el tiempo en el que tardo en actualizar. Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

**Respuestas:**

**Alabdiel:** jaja, no sé si lleva un buen ritmo, pero gracias por comentar. Con respecto al vocabulario de Naruto, pues si creo si es un poco avanzado. Y el de la poca imaginación soy yo.

**alastor350: **Gracias por comentar, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Loquin: **Te es interesante, ¡fantástico! Espero que te allá gustado este cap.

**Maxxuzumaki: **Pues si, en el próximo se podría decir que empieza la verdadera historia. Espero no haberte abrumado con parte de su pasado.

**Eduardo: **Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, y saber las opiniones permite, al escritor, adecuar los avances para el gusto de los lectores. Por lo tanto, gracias por comentar. Y tendré en mente lo de me has dejado.

**Jaime: **¡Aquí está la conti!, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**PD: **el tema parejas, se los dejare a elección… aunque primero, me gustaría que leyeran los próximos capítulos en donde aparecerán los demás personajes.

Espero comentarios que ilustren mi mente de ideas, para ganar inspiración. De todas formas saludos a todos los lectores.

PROXIMO CAPITLO: _**Sufrimiento comprendido.**_


	4. Sufrimiento Comprendido

**Desamparados: Hōmuresu**

_**Sufrimiento comprendido.**_

Naruto sintió como una cálida mano le acariciaba la mejilla derecha, y luego ser absorbido por la oscuridad. Instantes después, la luz empezó a chocar contra sus parpados cerrados, y por la constante molestia abrió sus ojos lentamente cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Una vez acostumbrados al ambiente, se enfocó en su entorno. Se encontraba al borde de una cornisa a la mitad de una montaña, lo suficientemente alta para poder notar las condensadas nubes a su alrededor. Abajo suyo podía admirar una caída en picada, de unos cien metros, que terminaba en un gigantesco bosque que parecía rodear toda la zona, solo siendo cruzado por un gran rio. Mientras que para arriba, había una escalada rocosa que parecía cortar el cielo.

Entonces recordó que aquel paisaje ya lo había visto en un sueño, aunque esta vez era diferente. En el cielo se presentaban nubarrones oscuros y relampagueantes, que soltaban miles de millones de gotas sobre el bosque, que trataba a toda voluntad de aferrarse y cubrirse de los fuertes vientos que le azotaban. Pareciendo una triste y genocida guerra, en la que el sombrío cielo disparaba sin tregua a un inocente bosque que se aferraba y desgarraba de la tierra.

El pequeño apretó con su mano derecha su pecho. Podía sentir como el bosque era herido por el viento, y como este luchaba por ¿una esperanza? No lo entendía.

Desvió su vista a los costados, notando un estrecho camino; en ascendencia a la derecha y bajada a la izquierda.

Antes de pensar en recorrer cualquiera de los caminos. Una silueta de su estatura se apareció a su izquierda, como la que conoció en su habitación, era oscura y sin apariencia clara. Esta le tomo de la mano, produciéndole una leve sensación de calor.

—Esta es tu mente, o mejor dicho una pequeña porción… que está conectada a tus emociones, ¿impresionante no? —pregunto la silueta, notando la sorpresa en su contraparte —No entiendes, pero algún día lo harás y te sorprenderás… bien, para que comprendas lo que hay en tu interior o la razón que te diferencia del resto, primero debemos adaptar tu mente… sino los guardianes impedirán el paso, ¿alguna pregunta? —consulto con tranquilidad.

—Etto… —musito rascándose con vergüenza la cabeza.

—Vale, no hay necesidad de que comprendas todo ahora… así que iremos a lo principal del asunto, ¿te parece? —Cuestiono y observo la asentida del niño antes de proseguir —Con tu consciencia e intelecto actual nos costaría mucho abrir todas las puertas… así que iremos por las más relevantes y menos problemáticas —decía para sí, —el prisionero no será rebelado, en apariencia ni nombre… pero su jaula puede ser visitada, es ahí donde nos dirigiremos. Si cumplimos con las paradigmáticas estructuras, se nos irán abriendo las puertas y tu ser crecerá en consecuencia… aunque será difícil y doloroso para ti —advirtió con neutralidad, intensificando el calor que le proporcionaba al pequeño —para que te sea comprensible, yo guiare tus pasos e iluminare el sendero… tu solo continuaras y observaras todo, sin importar lo que suceda no debes dejar de caminar. —indico con seriedad.

—Em… ¿pero no tenía que adaptar mi mente primero? —pregunto el niño, sin llegar a entender nada en absoluto.

La silueta pareció reflexionar durante un corto periodo, haciendo que el vaho que desprendía se hiciera más espeso.

—No tengo mucho tiempo… este cuerpo, esta forma no son producto de mis habilidades y por ende mi control es solo temporal… —comento con serenidad, —la adaptación será rápida si cruzamos una sola puerta… una que tiene la cualidad de anexarse con otras, no con todas pero si con la buscamos. Si logramos pasarla tu comprenderás lo que te diferencia del resto —explico, finalizando con un: —¿Empezamos?

Con la simple y nerviosa asentida del rubio, la sombra soltó su agarre y apoyo sus manos sobre la rocosa pared de la montaña. La vista del pequeño se fascino, al ver la distorsión que se produjo. Una puerta de madera y talla fina se materializo, remplazando lo que antes era firme roca.

—Recuerda: no dejes de caminar, sigue adelante y no mires atrás… sin importar cuanto dolor y miedo te invadan… —comento con serenidad.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, mostrando un dominante espacio blanco destellante que parecía infinito: sin paredes, suelo o techo… simple espacio vacío y vistoso.

Con una asentida el pequeño ingreso, al instante la puerta se cerró. Con nerviosismo empezó a caminar, observando y perdiéndose en el espacio…

Un agujero oscuro se abrió y de su interior descendió el rubio, cayendo y mojándose en el canal inmundo de una alcantarilla. Con rapidez el pequeño se levantó, al sentir el horrible olor que irrumpió en sus fosas nasales. Miro por un momento el lugar donde se encontraba y suspiro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había tardado en salir de aquel atormentador lugar, pero estaba sumamente contento de haberlo hecho. Comprendía mísera y levemente el funcionamiento de la post-sala… aunque ahora eso no le importaba, estaba en otro lugar extraño. No creía haberse equivocado de puerta, no, estaba seguro de que era la correcta. Con decisión siguió donde sus sentidos le indicaban.

No tardó mucho en llegar a un imponente callejón sin salida. La oscura alcantarilla terminaba en una sala de gigantescas dimensiones, que era cortada por una increíble reja de no menor tamaño, cuyo centro era remarcado con un trozo de papel, que llevaba subscripto únicamente el kangi: sello.

—Esta es la jaula, la indómita prisión que te aísla del resto… que te vuelve único, entre millones de humanos —comento la enigmática silueta ahora era envuelta por un vaho rojizo, apareciendo frente a las rejas, —aquí, mi presencia se hace mayor… por consecuente puedo tomar más forma —explico el hecho que el pequeño no pregunto pero que sorprendió.

—No entiendo ¿Esta es la razón? ¿Qué es lo hay dentro de ella? ¿Por qué esta en mí? —pregunto desesperado el pequeño, cuyos ojos fulguraban indomables.

Su cuerpo, su alma y su mente se encontraban adoloridos y cansados. El viaje y el recuerdo de su vida pesaban demasiado, y no le permitían pensar con claridad. Aunque de todos modos, de encontrarse bien su comprensión seria la misma. Un niño no poseía tal grado de conocimiento o percepción, y menos alguien tan ajeno a las personas.

—Te hicieron, al nacer, el carcelero de una poderosa existencia… haciéndote inhumano y diferente. Te sacrificaron para poder contenerme, para salvar sus vidas y te olvidaron para condenarte al dolor, a la soledad —relato de forma seseante y venenosa la cantica voz, que se hacía imponente y divina a los oídos del niño —Los guardianes prohíben que te diga más. Mantienen mi lengua y alma dormidas, cualquier mención o pista grande los atraerá… pero ahora, eres consciente de la maldición que te impusieron aquellos que te lastiman, de los que te aíslan por ser lo que de ti hicieron.

El pequeño se arrodillo, su cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente. Había ingresado en demasía la información en tan corto tiempo, su cuerpo podía tener una regeneración acelerada pero su mente era otra historia.

La silueta se posiciono al lado del pequeño y le abrazo, transmitiéndole el calor que necesitaba para aliviarle el sufrimiento. Sabía que el niño todavía no comprendía nada del asunto, mas allá de algunas unas cuantas e insignificantes cosas, pero eso era justo lo que necesitaba como base.

—Escucha, —menciono la silueta con serena-monotonía, tras haber calmado el afligir del pequeño —yo no te puedo decir más, pero… tú puedes investigar y encontrar las respuestas, tanto afuera como adentro de tu mente. Si estás de acuerdo, yo guiare tus pasos… también puedes hacerte fuerte para evitar ser lastimado ¿Qué dices? —sugirió aumentando el calor que le proporcionaba, al mismo tiempo que el vaho rojizo se hacía más denso.

—D-de acuerdo, dime que tengo que hacer —contesto Naruto con determinación…

Hacía poco más de dos años que había descubierto la jaula que se hallaba en su interior, y desde entonces había empezado entrenar en solitario. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día, en el que su vida dio un giro completo.

Una fresca brisa acaricio el cuerpo, sudado, del pequeño rubio. Sacándolo de sus recuerdos con un leve escalofrío. Haciendo que el niño tiemble ligeramente y abra los ojos, que notificaron como la noche se hacía paso.

Él se encontraba parado sobre la cabeza tallada del cuarto Hokage. Observo a la aldea: Los edificios, las casas y la imponente torre resguardados tras una gran muralla, con todos sus diversos colores iluminados suavemente por cada farol al contraste de la noche. Era una vista que le fascinaba.

Cerro sus grandes orbes azules, para aspirar un poco del puro aire y sentirlo, con mayor intensidad, recorrer su interior. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, ahora enfocándolos en el cielo oscuro. Una mirada penetrante y absorbente, que brillaba sutil a las sombras.

—Pequeño, deberías acostarte temprano hoy… —musito como cual cantico celestial, una melódica y delicada voz.

Sin voltear ni moverse, el rubio niño asintió. Y tras un corto y último vistazo a la aldea, empezó su carrera hacia su departamento. Le tomaría un hora llegar, al estar en el otro extremo pero ese era el único lugar en el que podía entrenar tranquilamente. Sin llamar la atención, a pesar de que siempre la había buscado.

El día siguiente no era uno más, sino el inicio de un nuevo ciclo. Su aventura, el camino a recorrer se daría con el primer paso atento y lento, sin emocionarse demasiado por el afán de conquista sino aficionado por el saber a caminar.

—Kiku… asegúrate de estar despierto —susurro Naruto acelerando sus paso.

Lunes, primer día de la semana y de algunos trabajos… uno que siempre molesta, porque todos somos perezosos tras un corto y relajado descanso. Pero este era uno que se apreciaba anualmente, montones de chicos y padres se ilusionaban con un inicio, con un futuro lleno de gloria y aventuras. La academia ninja abría sus puertas a nuevas promesas, y jóvenes entusiastas se reunían a cumplir sus sueños o legados.

Uzumaki Naruto no era exentó a ello, y por la misma emoción no había conseguido conciliar, plenamente, el sueño. Por lo que no fue extraño que estuviera de camino a la academia mucho antes de que esta abriera.

—La academia abre las puertas a las ocho, pero hoy será a las siete y media para el discurso de bienvenida… —susurraba para sí, el rubio mirando como el cielo se aclaraba lentamente —falta más de media hora. Tiempo suficiente para adormilar las ansias —tras decidirse con una asentida, aspiró y se desalojó del aire consecutivamente en un respirar calmo y profundo.

Un ejercicio útil que su mentor le había enseñado, cuya finalidad era clara. Y este día en particular, requería de toda la serenidad posible con la que pudiera contar, por lo que aquello le venía de maravilla.

Al conseguir su objetivo, termino el camino restante y, al faltar unos cuantos minutos, se dedicó a esperar sentándose en un columpio.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los instructores, que se detuvieron al instante al notar la presencia del solitario chico. No era algo anormal aquella reacción, sino cotidiano. Las miradas frías, acusatorias y furibundas continuaban con su curso, pero ya no cohibían al niño que con el tiempo acostumbro a recibir.

Minutos más tarde, casi la totalidad del alumnado se encontraba escuchando el discurso que brindaba el Hokage a los ingresantes. Uno significativo, cautivante y alentador, como se esperaba de su persona.

Luego de ello, los alumnos fueron guiados a sus respectivos salones y maestros. Una vez ahí, cada quien tomo un asiento, y prosiguieron con las presentaciones. Estas se dieron sorprendentes, ya que muchos eran, ni más ni menos que, los hijos de los más grandes clanes de la aldea. Y quizás los que más revueltos trajeron fueron tres: dos prestigiosos y uno inesperado.

La primera que sorprendió y despertó la curiosidad fue cierta heredera de ojos platinados, que no tomo mucha nota y en tono apenas audible murmuro su nombre. Algo inesperado para la gran mayoría, que conocía a sus familiares Hyuga.

El segundo destaco y conquisto a más de una chica con su sola figura. Otro alumno de gran apellido, y con una estima muy superior por ser el hermano menor de otro prodigio. Uchiha Sasuke se hizo notar con una postura engreída.

El último fue todo un espectáculo, algo inesperado e ridículo. Su nota no puede ser más que relatada:

Este no se había presentado como la mayoría, sino que cuando fue su turno; simplemente se levantó de su lugar y con paso serio se dirigió al frente parándose en el lugar del profesor, irritándolo.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y voy a ser el mejor Hokage —exclamo el niño rubio, con una gran sonrisa.

La mitad de los presentes lo conocía, y no tardaron mucho en largarse a reír a todo pulmón, no pudiendo evitarlo casi la totalidad se contagió. No los podían culpar, el chico rubio no tenía un fuerte aspecto y su vestimenta colorida no hacía más que ridiculizarlo. Pero ahí no terminaba su nota.

—Uzumaki-kun siéntate, y despiértate que parece que todavía estas soñando —dijo el profesor con una media sonrisa.

La burla fue clara, y con las risas el chico se mostró molesto. Antes de volver a su lugar miro al profesor con enojo:

—Seré el Hokage, y tú… te sentaras a ver mi grandeza —con un tono alto comento el rubio, mientras volvía a su lugar apresuradamente. Y se recostaba su cabeza entre sus brazos de forma ofuscada sobre su banco, por lo que nadie pudo apreciar como una leve sonrisa se le formo.

Instantes después, y una vez que el mar de risas se calmó. El profesor tomo asiento con una sonrisa, por la humillación que le había provocado al niño, aunque su expresión cambio al momento que apoyo su trasero. La sonrisa fue borrada y un par de lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos, al tiempo que, como un resorte, se paraba y largaba un sonoro grito, que enmudeció a las masas.

Todos observaban atentos al profesor mascullar un sinfín de palabras inentendibles, sin la menor idea de lo ocurrido.

—Uzumaki, estas castigado… vete al pasillo —ordeno entre dientes un furioso maestro.

—¿eh? ¿Por qué? —pregunto el chico, que se levantó con una expresión de sorprendida inocencia.

—¡Solo vete al pasillo!

Antes de salir el rubio, murmuro tan bajo que solo el profesor llegara a escuchar: —Debería sentarse y relajarse, sensei —para luego cerrar la puerta e imaginarse la mueca de su víctima.

El profesor tendría algunos inconvenientes para sentarse ese día, producto de algunas tachuelas y espinas dejadas en su silla.

Y así fue como Naruto, comenzó con su gran ciclo de estudios, bromas y entrenamientos ninjas. Estas pequeñas artimañas se extendieron hasta la aldea misma, y a quien se burlase o humillase al niño sabría que no tardaría en tener alguna sorpresa.

Los meses pasaron volando. Llevando a los estudiantes y habitantes de la aldea por muchísimos pasajes a lo largo del tiempo, entre bromas pesadas y pequeñas riñas hasta la masacre de los Uchiha.

Aun, a pesar de toda la tensión, el miedo y la desgracia vividos, el tiempo siguió su curso. Sin detenerse al consuelo de unos y a la pasión de otros, solo dejando puntos coloridos en una línea infinita incolora.

Si bien dicho eso, el transcurro en el que avanza disminuyo. Algo común en finales de año, a periodos de exámenes en la academia.

El pequeño veía con desgano el libro de historia, con el que estaban trabajando en la academia. Tenían como deber leer desde la página treinta hasta la treinta y cinco, le aburría estudiar algo que no le interesaba pero no podía dejarlo y desaprobar. Con un suspiro abrió el libro y se dirigió a la página marcada leyendo el título: Yondaime Hokage el héroe. Bajo este había una gran imagen del zorro de nueve colas.

—K-kyübi… —susurro el niño con los ojos bien abiertos… Tras haber completado la lectura.

No tenía dudas, lo que se encontraba en su interior no podía ser otra cosa. Entonces el cuarto le había transformado en el carcelero de tal inmensa criatura, para salvar a la aldea… Ahí resaltaba el significado de aquellas alusiones que los aldeanos le brindaban: demonio, monstro y niño zorro.

—Por esto no me dieron el libro, para que no descubra la verdad —musito con seriedad el pequeño. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y entusiasmo, esta era la primera pista y respuesta que a sus enigmas. —Voy a tener que agradecerle a Hinata —menciono como esta le había prestado el libro en secreto, cuando los profesores no se lo dieron.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

_**Notas: **_

_Uh, no tengo escusas por el retraso… solo que en lugares puntuales del fic, me quede con lagunas y explicaciones además de replantearme el curso que tomar._

_Por eso pregunto y pido consejos: como parámetros os presento estos _

_-acelerar la trama (saltear ciertos hechos, que luego colocare como memorias)_

_-poner más diálogos._

_-tamaño de los capítulos (más o menos largos)_

_Si pueden contestarme estaré muy agradecido, sin quitar crédito a aquellos que me estén siguiendo y espero estar entreteniendo._

**Respuestas:**

**Gothic-hinata: **Espero que te haya agradado este cap. Sobre si va a ser un harem, no lose todavía. Me gustaría que dieras tu opinión sobre la pareja más adelante, cuando todos los personajes se hayan presentado… gracias por leer mi fic.

**Yuhoelmer: **Me alegro que te guste, y gracias por comentar.

**Eduardo: **Pues, tampoco lo eh visto mucho… de todos modos, espero que te siga interesando el fic.

**Sin más, saludos y nos estamos leyendo.**

PROXIMO CAPITULO**: Trampas y juegos.**


End file.
